


Сопряжение

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Demons, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте в плену корней Клипота, распятый и окровавленный.





	Сопряжение

Гибкие, похожие на дополнительные конечности корни крепко обвили Данте и подтащили поближе к трону в глубине зала.

— Ну и ну, наш мусорный король стал слаб зрением? — насмешливо произнес Данте, стараясь не делать резких движений. Он чувствовал в этих корнях затаенную силу, что могла сломать его одним неосторожным движением, и не хотел рисковать. — Решил посмотреть на меня поближе? Ах, наверное, все эти глаза — обычная бутафория. Очень жаль, очень жаль.

— Данте, — голос Уризена приобрел необычную задумчивость, однако хватка корней стала лишь крепче. К тому же одновременно с Данте они удерживали бессознательных Леди и Триш, тем самым ставя охотникам на демонов шах и мат. — Я не желал тратить на тебя время, но, похоже, ты вновь стал сильнее.

— Или просто ты чересчур ослаб после всех этих игр в войнушку и заговоры, — не остался в долгу Данте. Сейчас между ним и Уризеном было всего несколько метров, и разница в росте становилась еще заметнее. До Мундуса, конечно, Уризену далеко, однако чем Ад не шутит? Помнится, Ви говорил что-то про плод демонического дерева и появление нового короля (и откуда он столько знает?). — Думаешь подкачаться перед следующим раундом?

— Твой болтливый рот однажды тебя погубит, — Уризен прищурился всем набором глаз на своем пугающем лице и, кажется, слабо улыбнулся.

Радовался ли он неожиданной встрече или это была гримаса отвращения — Данте не смог бы сказать даже под страхом смерти.

— По крайней мере, рот у меня один, и двух глаз мне вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть твою неприглядную сущность, мусорный король. Хочешь убить меня сразу или, может, предложишь перед этим последний танец? Специально для тебя я выступлю на бис. Ну, знаешь, как в старые добрые времена.

После этих слов корни так туго перетянули грудь Данте, что затрещали ребра и дыхание перехватило на пару мучительно долгих секунд.

— Быть может, — не замечая неудобств Данте, равнодушно продолжил Уризен, — мне стоит занять твой рот чем-нибудь более полезным?

Следуя его воле, тонкий корень — один из тех, что до этого жадно впивались в плоть Уризена, — двинулся в сторону Данте и, сперва промахнувшись, во второй раз ловко протиснулся между неплотно сжатых губ. Капли чего-то горячего, отдающего металлическим привкусом, коснулись языка, и Данте мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от импровизированного кляпа.

Капли превратились в тонкую струйку, что начала одновременно затекать в горло и литься наружу через уголки рта. Темный оттенок красного и знакомый вкус заставили Данте быстро понять: его поили кровью.

Той кровью, бесконечные потоки которой шли из разрушенного города по корням Клипота прямо в тело Уризена — и теперь в тело Данте тоже.

— Ты!.. — на большее Данте не хватило. К первому корню добавился второй, сильнее заполняя рот и заставляя держать челюсти разжатыми. Кокон, еще мгновение назад казавшийся почти безвредным, сейчас напоминал пульсирующее сердце. Острые концы корней пронзили руки и ноги Данте в нескольких местах, и квинтэссенция человеческой сути — дурманящая разум кровь — потекла по его венам вместе с собственной.

То же самое, но с несколькими отличиями в этот миг происходило с Леди и Триш. Их тела, кажущиеся маленькими и хрупкими на фоне огромного дерева, оказались полностью скрыты под корнями и медленно претерпевали трансформацию.

Данте дернулся раз, другой, однако путы были чересчур крепкими для его ослабленных после боя мышц. Сейчас он не мог ни говорить, ни толком двигаться — лишь смотреть на Уризена зло и упрямо. Так, как не смотрел ни на кого уже много лет.

— Данте, — голос Уризена смягчился совсем немного, будто страдания пленника все-таки тронули его черствое сердце. — Поверь мне, Данте, я никогда не желал тебе зла. Были дни, когда я чувствовал отчаяние, гнев, даже страх; я считал тебя своей слабостью и своим проклятьем, однако... Никогда. Не хотел. Тебя. Убивать.

С каждым произнесенным словом все больше корней пронзало тело Данте, вместе с нестерпимой болью принося жар и возбуждение от новой силы. Данте не желал такой силы, он ненавидел ее и проклинал Уризена — нет, Вергилия, — который делал с ним все, что вздумается.

Чужая кровь переполняла его, вытекала изо рта, глаз, ушей, ран по всему телу, но еще больше крови впитывалось, становилось энергией, разрывавшей его изнутри.

Если бы Данте сейчас мог кричать, он бы закричал — пронзительно и яростно, как дикий зверь.

Он бы выл и метался по своей крохотной клетке, бросаясь на прутья и пытаясь перекусить их зубами, однако корни-путы держали его крепко.

Уризен улыбнулся шире, оскалив в насмешке острые зубы, и подтащил сопротивляющегося Данте поближе. Их глаза — наполненные огнем и стремлением к цели — встретились.

Острый коготь коснулся щеки Данте, царапая тонкую кожу, вычерчивая простой незатейливый узор — то ли букву V, то ли древесную лозу. Единственная ласка, которую Уризен мог себе позволить.

— А теперь... Спокойной ночи, Данте.


End file.
